Fairy Tail: Rin's Return
by offkillers
Summary: Ever since Rin was little, her Aunt Ur would always tell her stories of a world of magic. When Rin visits Ur, Ur suddenly falls ill. As Rin explores the house, she discovers a necklace tucked away in a little box under Ur's bed. But what she doesn't know is that that necklace will suck her into a different world. (A/N): I suck at summaries so don't blame me D:


_**(A/N): I'm not very good with fan fics, and this is my third fan fic, but it's my very FIRST Fairy Tail fan fic, so please be kind about it. I'm not very good at writing fics so don't expect much out of this and don't say I didn't warn ya! Anyways, try to enjoy my fan fic! Thanks (:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. SO YEAH... BYE.**_

_**-Kai Xx**_

I hadn't seen my Aunt in two years. The last time I say her was in the summer of 2011, I went to go visit because it was her cat, Charles, birthday. Charles was not so enthusiastic about the big family gathering for her first birthday; but my Aunt was driven to tears by how many people showed up just for her little cat. However, Aunt Ur wasn't always this happy. When she was only two, she had vanished. No trace of her was ever found. My whole family was shaken with grief, until just five years ago. My family and I had went to visit the farm during winter time. I was playing upstairs in one of the guest rooms of the farm when I heard a scream. The scream was high pitched and loud, but it didn't sound like terror. More like surprise. I had rushed downstairs to find my mother hugging a lady with short black hair past her chin, wearing a white coat and black trousers. But what stood out was that she was soaked in water. Her face was full of shock and surprise, as was my mothers scream.

"Ur!" My mother had screamed. Aunt Ur was still stricken with confusion and started mumbling words I didn't recognize.

"Deliora, Lyon, Gray, iced shell..." I didn't know what she was talking about but I dismissed the thoughts as if they were bugs I could just swat away. Aunt Ur then strangely broke down into tears repeating the word no over and over again. My dad had gotten home right at the moment to witness the union of the two sisters and was stricken with joy that his sister-in-law has returned. No one even noticed the look of sadness and despair on Ur's face but me. My mother helped her stand up and led her into the kitchen along with my dad right behind them. A few days later and the news got around to the whole family that Aunt Ur had gotten back, but she was still acting strangely. It wasn't until a few weeks after her return that she started acting normal again. I had started to get to know her more and our visits to the farm had become more constants then months, they had turn into weeks, then days, eventually I visited the farm every weekend and stayed there until Sunday, hanging our with Ur. A month after she started to act normal again she started telling me stories about a world of magic.

"You want to here a story, child?" Ur had asked before tucking me in.

"A... A story?" Ur nodded, smiling. I smiled back in response, curious about this story.

"Sure!"

"There is this place called Magnolia. This was not just any old place, Magnolia was full of magic, mages, and guilds for these mages and magic! But there was one guild. This guild was special and strong. This guild was called Fairy Tail." Ur started.

"Like the stories mommy reads me? Like Rapunzel, Jack and the Beanstalk, and Sleeping Beauty?" Ur smiled and shook her head, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"No child. Like a fairies tail. Fairy Tail was named after the question if fairies have tails or not. There motto was always, do fairies have tails or not? Well we'll never know! Eternal questions means eternal adventures!"

"Wow." I was stricken with awe by this place. I absolutely loved Ur's stories.

"Now, at Fairy Tail, there were three wizards. Those wizards were names Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. Natsu was a dragon slayer, he had fire magic that could take down a real live dragon! And Gray, he used a special type of ice magic called ice-make. He can make things out of ice. Like shields, and hammers and..."

"Flowers?" I asked, suddenly liking this Gray characters magic. Ur smiled, but not like the smile she had before, but one more genuine and full of light.

"Yes. Flowers... Erza had magic called re-quip magic. She could change her armor in the speed of light to fight of the bad guys. Then one day, a young mage named Lucy Heartfilia joined the guild. Lucy had a type of summoner magic. She was a celestrial wizard. Her magic can summon celestrial spirits from the spirit world who would help her fight!" Ur told me more and more about Fairy Tail, adding new characters all the time. But eventually my parents were concerned about these stories and how they were getting to my head.

I had started telling people at school I was an ice mage like Gray and Lyon and that I could make ice out of thin air. The stories had gotten so far into my young head my father had enough and restricted me from seeing Ur every weekend. He shred them down to weeks, then months, then eventually years. Although I couldn't Ur, she still wrote me letters about the stories and adventures these wizards had that my mom would always sneak into my room. I had started to forget about these adventures and didn't notice the sudden drop of letters Ur was sending me. But I wish I had.

**Two Years Later... **

I hadn't seen my Aunt Ur in forever and now I was finally going to see her face to face once again! I was so excited to spend two weeks with her on the farm! She can finally start telling me more stories about Natsu the fire dragon slayer, or Gray the ice-make mage, or Happy the blue flying cat Natsu in friends with! I sat up in my bed running to my dresser. What should I wear? I must look presentable! I decided to settle with a red plaid shirt with a grey loose tank top under it which had a funky tribal pattern on it, and a light blue bandeau under it, with denim shorts. I decided to let my straight black hair cascade over my shoulders and went downstairs to put on my shoes. I was tying the show laces of my black Converse when my father approached me. I sighed and looked at him blankly, not really on good terms with him because of what he did to Ur and I.

"What?" I said harshly. My father sighed and shook his head.

"Look, don't let those stories go to your head." He said calmly. Go to my head? Those stories were my childhood! How dare he say that about Ur's stories! But right now was no the time for arguments. I decided to ignore him and be happy because I was seeing Ur again. I entered the car, happy to leave this place, and listened to my mom start the engine and start our long drive to Ur's farm. We had gotten there in time before sunset. I was so happy to finally see Ur! As soon as my mom unlocked the car doors, I bolted out, my hair flying behind me. I kicked the door as hard as I can, thankfully it was unlocked or I would've broken it, and raced into the kitchen where Ur usually was. But what I saw was something I could never unsee.


End file.
